


Anticipation

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: They had been together for almost three months. Things had been fun and flirty. They went to dinner together and they had gone out ice skating where Meredith had impressed her by staying on her feet. They were taking it slow and Addison was fine with that because what they had was new and complicated, but now she wanted sex.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works since 2016 and was almost finished, now with some time on my hands in quarantine I've finally finished. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Title inspired by Carly Simon's Anticipation

They had been together for almost three months. Things had been fun and flirty. They went to dinner together and they had gone out ice skating where Meredith had impressed her by staying on her feet. They were taking it slow and Addison was fine with that because what they had was new and complicated, but now she wanted sex. Alex and Izzie were both on call and Meredith was supposed to be home and she wasn't, which left Addison lying across the blonde's bed in Meredith's Dartmouth shirt and a pair of her gray sweatpants reading emails and consulting a new issue of a neurosurgery journal that Meredith had left on the nightstand. 

Her glasses had slid down to the tip of her nose and she huffed in frustration before slamming her laptop closed a little harder than necessary and chucking the journal back onto the nightstand. She was disappointed. She had gotten out of surgery early and had been lying in bed in her girlfriend's clothes for almost two hours and said girlfriend was nowhere to be found. The sexy panties were a waste she wasn't getting any tonight and just as she was ready to call it a night she heard the front door open and slam close. 

"Addie!" She didn't answer. "Sorry I'm late," Meredith yelled up the stairs. Addison didn't respond she simply stayed in bed. She heard movement in the kitchen and then Meredith was walking up the stairs. Addison grabbed the neurosurgical journal and pretended to be engrossed in it when the blonde opened the bedroom door. "There was an accident in the parking lot when I was leaving and I brought pizza." Meredith jumped into bed with plates in one hand and pizza box in the other. She leaned over to kiss the redhead's cheek. Addison tried not to react, but as Meredith whispered "you look cute in my clothes" she felt her resolve crumble and she took a slice of pizza. Meredith handed her a paper plate and a second slice before placing two slices on her own plate. "I'm gonna go take this downstairs, I'll be right back," Meredith grinned at her pecking her lips quickly before running downstairs with the rest of the pizza. 

"So there was an accident?" Addison asked when Meredith returned. 

"Yeah two cars collided as they raced to the ER from different ends of the parking lot." Meredith answered before tearing into a slice of pizza. "Believe me," Meredith said between bites, "I wanted to be" she paused to chew, "here earlier." She finished with a smile before taking another bite. 

"Hungry?" She nodded in response and Addison smiled back at her as she took another bite of her pizza. 

"How was your day?" Meredith finally asked. Addison told her about the baby boy she had delivered who turned out to be healthier than originally thought. "That's fantastic," Meredith responded with a smile as she leaned against the redhead and took another bite of her pizza. They sat in silence chewing their eggplant pizza for a few moments before Meredith broke the silence. 

"Bailey is working on the schedule for next week," she began and Addison sat there waiting to see where her girlfriend was going with this. "I can't spend another week with Mark, I mean Bailey stood up for him, but there are still nurses refusing to work with him, interns complain that he sends them on coffee runs or to pick up his lunch or dry cleaning, Alex has similar complaints, the last time he worked with Izzie she threatened a sexual harassment suit, Cristina has been trying to suck up to Hahn and torturing George is like Mark's favorite pastime." Addison chuckled at her girlfriend's rambling but allowed the blonde to continue. "And Derek still refuses to work with me, Nelson is on vacation next week, Hahn threatened to remove my heart with a steak knife the last case that we worked together, and" Addison cut her off before she could go on. 

"I see where you're going with this." Meredith must have sensed what her girlfriend was going to say as she shifted to straddle the redhead's lap. She jutted her lower lip out making the most adorable pouty face and Addison was sure she would be unable to resist. "Erica only threatened you because you lied to her about being able to do a procedure." Addison closed her eyes and inhaled trying not to have her resolve break at the puppy dog eyes Meredith was pulling. "I don't think working together is a good idea Meredith." The blonde did not back off though, instead she changed tactics. 

"In the last three weeks I have scrubbed in on 9 boob jobs and consulted with Mark on at least half a dozen more. Women come from all over the country to have Mark Sloan give them fake tits. I have seen more than a dozen women's breasts this month and none of them have been yours." Addison's cheeks grew pink and it felt as though the room's temperature had increased dramatically and Meredith's puppy dog pout was replaced with lusty pupil blown eyes and slightly parted lips. Addison was certain that her eyes matched Meredith's as she watched the blonde lean in to kiss her. Meredith tugged at Addison's bottom lip while her hands slid up the redhead's sides before settling under her breasts. And as if on command her nipples pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of the shirt and heat pooled between her thighs. When Meredith pulled back from the kiss they were both panting and they stared directly into one another's eyes. Meredith was the first to break the contact and when she looked down she found herself gazing upon two perfectly erect nipples. Without a seconds hesitation Meredith captured one between her lips. 

"Ungh" Addison let out a strangled groan as Meredith tugged the erect bud with her teeth through the cotton fabric of the shirt. 

"You're not wearing a bra," Meredith smirked as she turned her attention to Addison's left breast while moving her hand to squeeze the right one. Addison just grinned stupidly at her girlfriend enjoying the attention. "I think this shirt needs to go don't you?" Addison nodded emphatically as she felt Meredith's hand slide up under the shirt and across her abdomen. Then both hands were under the shirt cupping her breasts and Meredith leaned in to kiss her once more before tugging the shirt up over her head. Meredith took her in for a moment before eagerly latching her mouth onto one of Addie's breasts. The redhead buried her fingers in blonde locks while her heels dug into Meredith's jean clad ass. Meredith teased each pert nipple with the tip of her tongue and Addison felt her smirk against her breast. Teeth grazed over her left nipple and then the right before the blonde shifted her attention, and hands came up to cup each breast tenderly while Meredith's mouth busied itself between them. She kissed and nipped at the flesh between Addison's breasts and it felt as if her breasts were made to be in Meredith Grey's hands. Her eyes rolled back into her head and all thoughts ceased, she just felt. Meredith's lips placed warm wet kisses over her heart and Addison's heart thudded in her chest as if trying to get closer to those warm pink lips. 

Meredith gazed up at her and Addison tried to focus her eyes on the woman before her and when she finally did she saw affection and absolute adoration in her girlfriend's eyes. Addison never thought she would have someone look at her like she was their whole world again. She felt treasured and loved as she watched Meredith smile up at her, and Addison pulled the blonde closer and kissed her. Their lips parted instantly. Their tongues slid together while teeth pulled at lips until both were panting for breath. Addison's hands gripped onto Meredith's shoulders, and while the soft gray fabric felt nice under her palms it had to go. Her hands slid down the blonde's body situating themselves at the blonde’s waist.

"This sweater has to go," She groaned as her hands slid under the soft fabric and in an instant it was being pulled over Meredith's head and the blonde in her lap was left in only a sheer black bra and dark blue skinny jeans. Addison's lips closed in on Meredith's ear and she whispered "I think the bra needs to go too." She barely gave Meredith a chance to nod in agreement before her fingers expertly unclasped the garment. It fell off of Meredith’s shoulders and down her arms before Addison flung it across the room with ease. 

Addison shifted bringing their breasts together and the delicious sensation of their nipples brushing was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Meredith gasped in delight. Their eyes locked and they continued to move against one another. It wasn't awkward. They moved with an almost practiced ease while their eyes were glued. Hands roamed lower while their breasts continued to make delicious contact. Addison leaned forward pressing her nose against Meredith's and nudging her slightly until the blonde leaned forward and captured Addison's lips between her own. Meredith's hands had stopped their descent at Addison's hips, her left hand was still while her right was teasing the flesh beneath the waistband of the gray sweatpants. Addison's hands were busy squeezing her partner's ass through her jeans. 

"Too much clothes," Meredith grunted as she gasped for air. Both of her hands were trying to rid the woman beneath her of those pesky sweatpants and rather than give up she rolled off of Addison and pulled the redhead on top of her before sliding the pants over her hips and off of her body. She didn't get a chance to admire the lacy white panties Addison had worn for the occasion however, because the redhead had straddled her thigh and hooked her thumbs through the blonde's belt loops. 

"I think I like this on top thing," Addison smirked as she lowered herself onto Meredith's denim clad thigh. She released a delighted moan as she began to rock against her girlfriend's thigh. Meredith's hands slid to cup Addison's lace covered ass before she slipped them under the waistband and kneaded the soft flesh. 

"You're so wet," Meredith whispered cockily as Addison continued to grind against Meredith's thigh. 

"I don't think I'm the only one that's wet." Suddenly Addison's fingers were busying themselves with Meredith's button and zipper and in an instant she had pulled the fabric over the blonde's hips and down past her knees. Then with her right hand she brushed against Meredith's center and was pleased to find she was just as wet. "It seems that I was right," Addison whispered seductively as Meredith struggled to kick her jeans the rest of the way off. The jeans flew across the room and Addison situated herself back on Meredith's now bare thigh. Her panties were soaked through and Meredith could feel her heat gliding against her thigh, and knowing that only heightened the redhead's arousal. 

"There is a beautiful woman on top of me, of course I'm wet," Meredith panted taking Addie completely by surprise. "And this whole you on top of me thing isn't really working for me," Meredith whispered slyly before flipping Addison onto her back. "Much better," she whispered as she watched Addison's chest rise and fall rapidly. Eyes locked, noses bumped, and lips met as Meredith kissed her soundly before making her way down the redhead's body. She placed hot kisses over each breast lavishing each taunt pink peak with attention before continuing her descent. Meredith peppered kisses across her abdomen. Her lips were everywhere all at once until teeth sunk in against her left hip and then her right and then Meredith's tongue was teasing her belly button and it didn't matter that there was still so much left to discover all that mattered was that Meredith's eyes were finally taking in the sexy white lace that covered her most sensitive region. 

Addison couldn't remember the last time she had, had sex where the primary reason wasn't to simply get off. Had anyone ever looked at her like Meredith was looking at her right now? She didn't know, but all that mattered was that Meredith was looking at her right now like she wanted to devour her. The panties weren't torn from her body like she thought they would be. Meredith placed a gentle kiss over the lacy fabric before dipping down and brushing her nose through Addison's lace covered folds inhaling her scent. The action caused the redhead to shiver in delight. Addison hissed when moments later the blonde ran her tongue along her center through the fabric. If her panties hadn't been completely soaked through when Meredith started they were now. 

Her vision became blurred as Meredith continued to run her tongue up and down her lace covered slit. She wanted to beg Meredith to take the damn things off as her eyes slipped closed, but all she could manage were several loud grunts of approval. 

"Do you want me to take these off?" Meredith whispered, her breath hot against Addison core and she thrust her hips forward in response as Meredith dipped her fingers past the waistband of her panties. The blonde didn't remove them though and Addison grunted in frustration. 

"Yes," Addie moaned, "please," she whimpered as Meredith massaged her thighs with the palms of her hands. That was all the encouragement Meredith needed and barely a second later the garment was sliding down long legs and Meredith was taking in the sight of neatly trimmed red curls and slick pink folds. 

"You are absolutely breathtaking." Those words caused her to shiver in delight as they ghosted over her newly exposed flesh. Addison felt Meredith shift her position to settle fully between her legs and Meredith had a hand on each as her tongue delved between her aroused lower lips. This time there were no barriers as Meredith's tongue slid down her slit. Deft fingers followed the path taken by the blonde’s tongue parting swollen folds with ease before effortlessly sliding inside. She groaned in delight, but the new sensation was short lived as Meredith removed her fingers. The redhead didn’t have the chance to grunt in frustration though because the fingers were quickly replaced by the tip of her tongue circling her entrance. Addison let out a strangled cry as the blonde’s tongue slid up her slit and circled her clitoris before the sensitive nub was captured between the blonde’s lips. 

“Fuck!” Addison cried out as she gripped onto the blonde’s head. The strokes of the blonde’s tongue quickened as Addison grunted her approval. Meredith’s teeth grazed purposefully against Addison’s clit as the blonde slid a single digit inside of her, “Oh god Meredith!” Addison gasped. One finger quickly became two and the slow thrusts of Meredith’s fingers coupled with the quick flicks of her tongue drove Addison over the edge. Her fingers fisted in Meredith’s hair and her hips bucked wildly as she climaxed screaming Meredith’s name. When Addison regained her composure she quickly flipped Meredith onto her back and kissed her tasting herself on the blonde’s lips. “My turn,” she said with a wicked grin as her lips captured Meredith’s ear. Her hands were settled on Meredith’s hips. “I think these cute little things need to go,” Addie whispered and in one quick motion she pulled Meredith's black boy shorts off. Blonde curls glistened with arousal and Addison groan in appreciation. Her fingertips ghosted over warm pale thighs. Meredith’s legs parted in anticipation.

“Addie,” she whimpered. Addison stopped watching her fingers inch closer to her girlfriend’s heat and stared into the blonde’s pupil blown eyes. A single digit swiped up the blonde’s slit and Addie slipped the digit between her lips without breaking eye contact with her lover. The moan slipped out despite Meredith’s teeth digging into her lower lip and the sight of it was almost enough to push Addison over the edge again, but she dipped her head and began peppering open mouthed kisses along Meredith’s thigh. Her eyes didn’t leave the blonde’s even as her lips climbed further.Her tongue followed the path of her finger and as she swiped across her partner’s entrance she moaned in delight.

“You taste so good,” she hummed in delight before pressing her lips to Meredith’s so that the blonde could taste herself. Addison’s fingers followed her tongue. Her thumb rubbed tight circles around Meredith’s clit as she leaned over her. Their noses bumped and their eyes were glued. Two fingers circled the blonde’s entrance teasingly before Addison slid them inside. Addison watched as Meredith’s heavy eyelids drooped, but never closed. Her breathing was shallow as Addison’s two fingers slowly pumped.

“Addison!” Her name falling past Meredith’s lips caused her to increase her pace. Two fingers became three and the palm of her hand hit Meredith’s clit with each thrust. The blonde was so close. Addison felt her clenching around her fingers and she wanted nothing more than to carry her lover over the edge. She twisted her wrist and that was all it took. Meredith was coming and Addison just leaned forward and kissed her. Their eyes were still locked when their lips parted and Meredith whispered, “Come with me.” Two of the blonde’s digits slid inside of her with ease and the redhead gasped. Meredith’s fingers began to pump in and out in a slow steady rhythm and Addison’s fingers slowed to meet that rhythm. The blonde had been riding out the final waves of her orgasm when Addison’s change of pace spurred on a second climax and as Addison felt Meredith clench around her fingers again she felt her own body tense. She rode Meredith’s fingers to a second earth shattering orgasm. Their eyes were locked and their breathing was labored and it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. 

Addison allowed herself to fall into Meredith. The blonde’s lips latched onto hers and Addison was helpless. Meredith’s tongue against her lips, against her tongue, against her teeth. Meredith’s arms surrounding her. Hands grasping, pulling her closer. They were basking in post coital bliss. Addison’s head was tucked into Meredith’s shoulder and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love you Addison,” Meredith whispered as they both fell asleep.

***

Something was buzzing. Addison opened her eyes and blinked. Her lover's breasts were pressed warmly against her back and her arms were wrapped snuggly around her middle. She was being spooned and she smiled to herself in the dark. 

"Addie," Meredith shifted behind her and Addison remembered the buzzing and a light was coming from the nightstand. She reached for it and blinked a few times before comprehending the page. She turned around in her girlfriend's arms and smiled at her even though she couldn't see it in the dark. 

"I have to get up." Meredith made to get up too. "Go back to sleep Sweetie," she murmured as the blonde insisted she could go with her. "I'll see you for our lunch date at 2," she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to her lover's temple. Meredith was snoring softly again by the time Addison had showered and gotten dressed and Addison smiled to herself before heading to work. 

***

When lunchtime came and went with no sign from the redhead Meredith started freaking out. Addison had been avoiding her all day, she was sure of it. Sloan had sent her off to take care of his elective procedures' post ops while he worked with Addison on three severely burnt pregnant women who came in around 5:30 that morning. They should have crossed paths but they hadn't and Meredith found that suspicious. She didn't want to freak out, but she was freaking out. 

"Callie, have you seen Addison?" Meredith asked the orthopedic resident when she saw her at the nurse's station.

"Did you check the board?" Meredith nodded. 

"Yeah about an hour ago, we were supposed to have lunch at 2 and she never showed." Meredith didn't want to break down in front of dozens of her coworkers, but she felt like she might start crying. As if sensing Meredith's impending breakdown Callie took her wrist.

"Let's go check again, I know one of her burn patients was in worse condition than the others." Sure enough Addison's name was on the board, she was in OR 3 performing, well Meredith couldn't tell what the procedure was because whoever put it on the board reinforced the stereotype about doctors handwriting. "See, I'm sure she'll come and find you when she's done." Callie said before heading off to the surgery she had scheduled in OR 7. 

***

Addison didn't come find Meredith when she was done though. She didn't look for her even though she knew exactly where she was. She had planned to meet her girlfriend for lunch, but sometime during her early morning drive to work those three little words Meredith had uttered “I love you” hit her and she was avoiding. She tried to put it out of her mind but when she bumped into Callie and her friend asked if she'd found Meredith for lunch with a knowing smirk, she froze.

"What?" 

"Meredith was looking for you earlier, I thought you two had a date in the on call room." Addison's eyes were wide at the suggestion. "What? I thought you two had," Callie was cut off by the redhead. 

"We did but," Callie didn't need to hear anymore. 

"Oh." She responded seeming to understand.

"No, it wasn't that, I mean, oh god Cal," she whimpered before leaning forward and throwing her head against her friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" Addison was silent for a long time not sure of exactly what she wanted to say, but when she finally lifted her head from Callie's shoulder the words came tumbling out of her mouth. 

"She told me she loved me." Clearly that hadn't been what the orthopedic resident expected to hear. 

"What did you say?" Callie asked pretending that she hadn't just been shocked by her friend's words. 

"Nothing, what was I supposed to say we were, I mean she was, I, what if she didn't mean it and," Addison was so flustered.

"You know, I love you too always works," Callie answered with a smile. "Now go get your girl," Callie added before patting the redhead's shoulder and walking off. 

"Thank you," Addison called after her. Callie turned around and grinned before continuing towards her destination. Addison headed for the residents lounge where she hoped to find Meredith. 

When she opened the door she saw Meredith's back as she pulled on a clean shirt and scrub top. 

"Hey, I thought I would find you in here." Meredith didn't turn around she simply continued redressing quietly. "Meredith," Addie tried.

"Oh are you finished ignoring me now?" the blonde answered. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meredith said nothing and an uncomfortable silence settled between the pair and Addison couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry about lunch, I know I should have let you know I wasn't going to make it but," Meredith finally turned around to face her. 

"You are a lot of things Addie, but stupid is not one of them, so stop insulting my intelligence and yours by acting like you are." Addison was taken aback by her girlfriend's tone. "I checked the board at 1:30 and then again 15 minutes later because I knew you were busy and I would have understood if you told me, but you waited until I left to scribble your name onto the board. I am the only second year resident in this hospital that will work with Mark Sloan and yet he was in the OR with you all morning and I was monitoring post ops. This isn't high school Addison, if you didn't want to work together or have lunch with me just tell me to my face because I can't handle this passive aggressive bullshit!" Meredith yelled. "And I may be the hospital whore, but I do have feelings. I don't know what I did to make you, I thought, I mean last night I thought you were happy, I thought you liked," Meredith's voice was beginning to shake and her eyes were watering, "so just tell me what I did!" She cried.

"You said I love you!" The words tumbled out of Addison's mouth as she stepped forward. "I'm not good at this Meredith, I haven't done this in a very long time, and it feels like this is all happening so fast, it feels too soon for you to say things like that and I'm sorry that I upset you," she tried as she embraced her lover. "Please don't cry," Addie whispered as she stroked Meredith's hair. 

"I'm not good at this dating thing either Addie," Mer sniffled. 

"Maybe we can be bad at it together," Addison smiled as the blonde nodded. "you know I don't think you're the hospital whore right?" Addie teased. 

"I still think you're passive aggressive," Meredith responded. 

"I don't mean to be," Addison whispered. 

"It's okay, I love you anyway," Meredith whispered and the words tickled Addison's ear. She squeezed her girlfriend tightly before whispering back, "I love you too."


End file.
